


Merry Christmas, We're Sleeping Together

by blahrandomblah



Category: sciles - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahrandomblah/pseuds/blahrandomblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles decide to share their relationship status with their friends and family.</p><p>Based off of two ficlet prompts for a Sciles coming out story on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, We're Sleeping Together

The windows of the tattered, blue jeep were heavily fogged. The cool December air outside couldn’t touch the heat of passion inside the jeep. Scott McCall had just collapsed into the arms of his best friend, Stiles Stilinski. The pair was breathing heavily, chests rising and falling rapidly. Stiles’ heart was beating quickly, but Scott’s werewolf heart maintained its normal rhythm.

“You’re getting really good at that,” Scott praised his best friend.

Stiles laughed and corrected, “We’re getting really good at that.”

“Yeah, we are.” Scott was smiling one of those smiles that lit up his whole face, which made Stiles pull Scott into a deep kiss.

Stiles never had been able to resist that smile. It showed all of Scott’s innocence. Maybe not innocent in behavior or deed, but Scott was pure in intention. Almost all of the trouble Scott got into before becoming a werewolf was definitely Stiles’ fault. Hell, becoming a werewolf was Stiles’ fault in some ways. Scott never held that against Stiles, though. That smile had been a near-constant in Stiles’ life. He could remember it as far back as kindergarten, and it hadn’t changed at all since.

In every sense of the term, they were best friends. They fought occasionally and definitely loved each other. Even after the darkness plagued their hearts, they could find solace in each other. One night—about two months after the death of the durach—Stiles and Scott were alone in Stiles’ bedroom. They’d stayed at each other’s homes many times throughout their friendship, but this time had been different.

The weight of the darkness settled deeply on Stiles that night. It felt like someone had dropped a cinderblock on his heart. Unexpectedly, tears began to stream from his eyes. He was too overcome by sadness to even bother being embarrassed. Stiles pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins. He turned to look at his best friend to find that Scott was in just as bad shape as he was. Scott’s hands were fisted in his own hair trying to pull the pain out. He turned to face his best friend as well.

Scott scooted closer to Stiles and put an arm around his shoulder. Stiles leaned into Scott and wrapped his arms around Scott’s body. Hanging onto Scott helped ease some of the pain. Scott leaned down and started kissing Stiles. The first thing Stiles noticed was how salty their tear-stained lips were. Then, he realized he was kissing his best friend, his male best friend. He also realized none of that bothered him. 

They lost themselves in each other that night. They thought they had known each other’s bodies after being friends for so long, but they were oh so wrong. Stiles learned that lightly tracing a line from the bottom of Scott’s ear down to his shoulder would result in Scott arching his back off of the bed. Scott learned that Stiles’ left nipple was sensitive, almost too sensitive. 

Since that night—almost 5 months ago—they’ve been seeing each other in secret. Random nights when Melissa or the sheriff works the late shift worked best, but sometimes they couldn’t wait to see each other. Those nights, Stiles drove them somewhere off the beaten path and they fogged up windows in the jeep.

Scott was still lying on top of Stiles, but their breathing had returned to normal. “You know, it would be a lot easier and far more comfortable if we just told everyone we were dating,” he said to Stiles.

“Yeah, and right now is such a good time. Merry Christmas; we’re sleeping together,” Stiles joked.

Scott pinched Stiles’ left arm. “We’re not just sleeping together, jerk.”

Stiles kissed Scott again. “You’re right; I’m sorry. We also make out a lot!” Scott assaulted Stiles with tickles. “Ok, ok. You know you’re more than just hot sex to me.”

“Yes, I do,” Scott admitted, kissing Stiles. “I’m serious, though. I’m not ashamed of us being together. I love you, and I want everyone to know.”

“I love you, too, and everyone already knows that,” Stiles pointed out.

“They don’t know we love love each other,” Scott pushed, sounding like a seventh-grader.

“I already tried to tell my dad I was gay once; he didn’t believe me,” Stiles reminded his boyfriend.

Scott laughed. “That’s true! I’m pretty sure we could convince him, though.”

“I’m not kissing you in front of my dad to prove a point,” Stiles declared. “He would probably just think it was a stunt anyway.” They both laughed at the thought. “If you really want to tell everyone, we can. Who should we tell first?”

Scott hesitated. “I…I know it sounds…” he tried to say. “Do you think we could tell our parents…together?”

Stiles smiled. “I think that would be a great idea.”

Scott exhaled loudly. “Good. I think so, too.”

***

One of Melissa’s eyebrows was raised as she sat next to the sheriff. In the years their children had been friends, they had only brought Melissa and the sheriff together for serious conversations a few times. Most of them involved damage to public property or some other headache-inducing tomfoolery. Still she waited patiently for them to own up to whatever it is they did.

The sheriff sat next to her, strong and silent. He too worried that the children had something troublesome to confess. Although, something about the way they were sitting together made him think it was something positive.

“Mom,” Scott said.

“Dad,” Stiles murmured.

“We have something we need to tell you,” Scott started.

“We figured,” Melissa cut in.

“Maybe we should just let them talk, Melissa,” the sheriff suggested.

“Thanks, dad,” Stiles acknowledged. Then, the rambling started. “You know we’ve been best friends for a really long time. Since kindergarten really. I mean, that’s more than half of our lives. It’s like 79 percent of our lives that we’ve known each other. We’ve spent a lot of time together, too. So, it shouldn’t really surprise you that…”

Scott placed a hand on Stiles’ knee to calm him.

“What Stiles is trying to say is that…we love each other,” Scott said.

“We know that kids,” the sheriff said nonchalantly. 

“No, dad. We love each other. Like…love love,” Stiles repeated Scott’s terminology from the night before.

“Well, son of a bitch,” Melissa uttered, grabbing her purse.

Stiles watched as Scott’s face collapsed into confusion and pain. Stiles kissed his temple and grabbed his hand. “It’s ok,” he whispered.

“Of course, it is,” the sheriff said smiling widely.

Melissa was shuffling through her purse when she said, “We still love both of you.” She found what she had been looking for: a fifty-dollar bill. She handed it to the sheriff and then looked at the boys. “You both owe me $25, just so you know.”

Scott and Stiles looked at their parents, then at each other, and then back to their parents. “You bet on whether or not we were gay?” Stiles asked, appalled. 

“Of course not,” the sheriff said.

“We knew you were both gay. We were just betting on whether or not you would end up together,” Melissa clarified. “I thought you two were more like brothers.”

“Ewww,” Stiles and Scott shivered. 

“Not brothers,” Scott said.

“Definitely not brothers,” Stiles echoed shaking the image from his head.

“Boys, we love you and we’re happy for you,” Melissa said.

“I’m exactly $50 happy for you,” the sheriff joked. “When did you figure this thing out?”

Stiles shrugged. “Five months ago, give or take.”

“What? You’ve known for almost half a year?” Melissa asked in awe.

“We’ve been keeping it to ourselves so we can figure things out,” Scott defended. “Dating your best friend doesn’t always work out. We wanted to make sure.”

“That’s really mature of you boys,” the sheriff praised.

Melissa hit him in the arm. “I thought we didn’t lie to each other anymore, Scott?”

“I didn’t lie, Mom. I just didn’t tell you about this. You guys are the first to know,” Scott told her. 

“Oh,” Melissa seemed satisfied knowing she wasn’t the last to know. “As long as you know we wouldn’t have judged you. Ever.”

“We know that,” Scott assured her.

“We really do,” Stiles supported him.

“I’d say welcome to the family, but you’re already like a son to me,” Melissa said. Then her brow furrowed uncomfortably.

“It’s easier not to think of it that way,” Stiles promised her.

“I see that,” she said. Everyone laughed.

“Oh, and Dad,” Stiles said.

“Yeah?”

“Told you I was gay,” Stiles answered with a big smile on his face.

***

“I thought you were obsessed with me,” Lydia countered.

“Well, you’re an interesting person,” Stiles defended. “I love a lot of things about you: your brain, your style, and your sharp wit. I’m just not into your lady parts.”

“Lady parts?” Lydia laughed. “You’re one of the smartest people I know, and you can’t say vagina? Well, I just hope you have better sexual conversation with Scott.”

“Trust me, I do,” Stiles said wagging his eyebrows.

“Can we go shop and talk about boys now?” Lydia asked.

“I’ve only got eyes for Scott, but we can do whatever you want,” Stiles agreed.

“Please, you’re dating not blind. Window shopping is perfectly acceptable,” Lydia asserted.

Stiles just shrugged, happy to know that his best friend supports him and his boyfriend.

***

“And, I just want you to know that our relationship did mean a lot to me,” Scott finished. “It’s just that Stiles and I…well…they say you’re supposed to marry your best friend. Stiles is my best friend.”

“I’m really happy for you Scott,” Allison said. “I’m just a little shocked to be honest. We had sex.”

Scott smiled. “And I really enjoyed it, Allison. Sexuality is something you discover over an entire lifetime. Not everyone discovers that they like the same gender at the same time.”

“I know that,” Allison assured him. “I don’t think it’s anything I did or didn’t do. It’s just an adjustment, that’s all.”

“Trust me, I know,” Scott sighed. “If I weren’t going through this with Stiles, it would be really scary and confusing. I get to go through it with someone whose love I’ve never doubted. That makes it so much easier.”

“You’re lucky to have each other at such a young age,” Allison said. “I know a lot of high school romances don’t last, but I don’t doubt you and Stiles for a second.”

“Neither do I,” Scott agreed, and he meant it.

***

“Hey, Danny!” Stiles shouted down the hall.

Danny and his boyfriend Ethan stopped and looked at Stiles. “What?” Danny shouted back.

“I am attractive to gay guys!” Stiles yelled.

“Huh?” Danny and Ethan said together now that the three were closer together.

“Yeah. Well…Scott and I have been dating for like 5 months. So, I am attractive to gay guys,” Stiles explained.

“I’m fairly sure your best friend is legally obligated to find you attractive,” Danny said playfully. “So, Scott being attracted to you doesn’t count.”

Stiles punched Danny in the arm. “Whatever you say,” Stiles retorted and began to walk away.

As Stiles walked away, he was ninety-percent sure he heard Ethan say, “He is cute, though.” And then, he thinks Danny replied, “I know, but he doesn’t need to know that.” Stiles smiled at the thought.

***

“Do you know why Isaac isn’t talking to Scott?” Derek asked Stiles when he showed up unannounced at Derek’s loft—happy that Derek had returned two months prior.

“Isaac isn’t talking to Scott?” Stiles asked.

“Clearly,” Derek retorted. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have asked.”

“Ok, smartass, I just didn’t know they weren’t talking,” Stiles said.

Derek exhaled loudly. “Well…any ideas?”

“Is Isaac a homophobe?” Stiles asked.

“Of course not,” Derek answered quickly. “Why would that matter?”

“Well, it’s sort of the reason I came over here,” Stiles explained. “Scott and I have been dating for 5 months. I think Scott told Isaac after school, but we haven’t talked since the bell rang.”

“Oh,” was all Derek said.

“Oh? Oh what? Oh Susanna, oh don’t you cry for me? Oh my god? Oh what?” Stiles pestered.

“That explains it,” Derek replied as if it should make sense to Stiles.

“No, it doesn’t. It doesn’t explain anything,” Stiles told him. “Like, zero explanation, man.”

“Well, I can’t really tell you now that I know you’re dating Scott—which is totally cool, by the way,” Derek said.

“Isaac and Scott are really good friends, and I can’t have a whiny Scott on my hands. Why don’t you just tell me what’s up?” Stiles insisted.

Derek’s head swayed side-to-side as he weighed the decision. “Fine. Over the last year and a half or so—remember that you’re making me tell you this—Isaac has had a…a crush…on Scott.”

“Oh,” Stiles said.

“My point exactly,” Derek sighed.

“Do you think he’ll come around?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked at Stiles like he was an idiot—a look Stiles was used to from Derek. “It’s Isaac, Stiles. Of course, he’ll come around.”

“That’s good,” Stiles said.

Stiles had already slid the door open when Derek spoke. “He and I don’t always agree, but when I told Scott that he and I were brothers, I meant it. If you hurt him, I’ll”

“Yeah, I don’t need the protective big brother speech,” Stiles interrupted. “He’s my best friend. I’d kick my own ass if I hurt him.”

“Good,” Derek said.

***

Stiles and Scott shared their coming out experiences with each other that night. Scott was clearly hurt that Isaac wasn’t speaking to him. For a split second, Stiles considered keeping Isaac’s crush from Scott, but he knew he couldn’t lie to his best friend and lover.

“Scott, you have to know something about Isaac,” Stiles told him.

“What’s that?” Scott asked.

Stiles took a deep breath. “The reason he can’t talk to you right now is that he’s hurt and maybe a bit disappointed.”

“Why would you say that?” Scott asked. “I’m hurt, too.”

“I know,” Stiles acknowledge. “I talked to Derek today, and he told me that Isaac…has a crush on you. And, I’ve got to say, he has great taste.”

“What?” Scott exclaimed. Stiles nodded his confirmation. “I never would have guessed. I would have broken it to him in a much better way had I known.”

“How did you tell him?” Stiles asked.

“I said ‘guess who’s finally on the sex train again? That’s right me! And my only passenger is Stiles’,” Scott said. “I thought I was just doing our normal back-and-forth we always do.” Scott dropped his head into his hands. “God, I’m a horrible person.”

“Scott, you didn’t know,” Stiles placed an arm around him to comfort him. “Isaac will come around.”

Scott rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “I know; I just can’t believe I hurt him so bad.”

“You didn’t mean to,” Stiles said. “You’re one of the most caring people I know.”

Scott shrugged.

“I promise he’ll get over it,” Stiles said. He pulled Scott’s face to his and kissed him once on the lips. “Ok?”

“Ok,” Scott mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to send me prompts as well at thesterekgallery.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
